


Place your bets, It's Valentine's Day!

by Nutmeg44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmeg44/pseuds/Nutmeg44
Summary: Ginny could cut the tension with a knife but that was no reason to get her knickers in a twist – if she could get them back.





	Place your bets, It's Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:**  Contains a dollop of  _Easy A_ , a dash of  _Clueless_ , a smidgen of  _Coupling_ , and a pinch of  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.  
>  Kudos to my betas, they stopped me from typing silly things.  
> I loved the prompt but I think my brain strayed a bit. It's my first time writing smut, even if it was just foreplay.  
> Written for the Wizard_Love Challenge on LiveJournal.

"Good morning, Weasley."

Ginny Weasley had just stepped onto the lift at the Ministry of Magic and the only other occupant was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had started working at the Ministry a month before in Ginny's department – The Department of International Magical Cooperation, unfortunately on the same floor but blissfully not in the same office.

"Merlin, kill me now," Ginny retorted.

"Y'know, Ms. Manners would say the polite response to someone saying ' _good morning_ ' is to say good morning back, or did you skip that particular lesson growing up?" Malfoy seemed to be in a good mood, his smug smirk never leaving his face even as the redhead sneered and grumbled next to him.

"I'm not trying to be polite," Ginny scoffed. Her day had just begun and it was already heading for the seven circles of hell, and that didn't even include waking up late and having no hot water or coffee in her flat, her two flatmates having finished both. Next to her she heard and almost felt the rumble from the chuckling blond. It was beginning to annoy her that he seemed to find everything so humorous.

"You seem tense, what's the matter, Potter not keeping you satisfied? You know, all you need to do, Red -"

"Don't call me Red!"

"All you need to do, Freckles -"

"Don't call me Freckles!"

"All you need to do, Kitten – don't interrupt – is give me a call, I'll be happy to make up for Potters, no doubt plentiful, deficiencies."

"Look here, Malfoy," Ginny started, turning to face the former Slytherin, "you have so many things wrong in your assumptions, least of all my name – don't interrupt – not so fun when it's done to you, is it? As I was saying, you have many things about me wrong."

"Is that right? Like what?" Malfoy was now exceedingly intrigued by the spit-fire redhead standing before him. While she was decidedly ruffled, considering it was early in the morning, she was still well put together in simple, stylish robes, not nearly as expensive as his, but a far cry from her second-hand robes of the past.

"Well for starters, Harry and I aren't together, haven't been for a really long time; B – I wouldn't know if Harry is skilled in the bedroom, we never actually got that far; and three – my name is Ginny, not Red or Freckles or Kitten or whatever clever name you will come up with in the future. It's just Ginny, G-I-N-N-Y!" Each letter was punctuated with a poke to his rather muscular chest. "Now if you'll excuse me, you're annoying me a little bit more than usual and I haven't had my coffee." With that, the young redhead stepped off the lift and turned toward the direction of her office.

oOo

"Ms. Weasley, is everything alright? You don't look so well. Can I get you anything?"

"Just coffee, please, Sophie," Ginny replied, walking through the outer room and into her office.

Sophie Howsham, Ginny's Secretary looked at her boss with concern. She could always tell when Ginny had a run-in with Malfoy. She was always flushed and agitated. The run-ins seemed to be occurring a lot more lately and Sophie was starting to wonder if they weren't planned. After these occasions, Malfoy always seemed more smug than usual, a feat in itself and Ginny more irritated.

Ginny Weasley was a Junior Barrister for the Ministry in the International Magical Office of Law. Her current job was to generate and study wizarding law and act as representative to persons during legal proceedings involving the Ministry. After the war Ginny had completed her studies at Hogwarts and developed an interest in the law and knowing the rights of individuals in this new post-war climate. She had quickly gotten a small position as a Clerk and had soon worked her way up the ladder, proving to be smart and capable at interpreting the law. Now she was making quite a lucrative living at it.

Ginny loved her job. She loved gaining knowledge, helping people and making a difference. She also loved the hustle and bustle of the Ministry. Being from such a large family the former Gryffindor couldn't seem to be content unless there were always people around. The Ministry offices provided that for her. It didn't hurt that so many members of her family also worked it the expansive building. Her father was still working in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, Ron had joined Harry as an Auror, Percy was now the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and incidentally her boss. Percy's wife Penelope worked in the Department of Transport and the assorted other friends and relatives were scattered throughout the Ministry. For Ginny, working at the Ministry was an extension of the Burrow, she felt just as comfortable within these walls as she did at her parent's house or at her own flat. That is, until  _he_ started working there.

It had been the beginning of December when he started. It was strange for the Ministry to hire so late in the year but there were rumours that he was needed in the Department of International Magical Cooperation to handle some recent tensions that sprung up on the continent. His aristocratic upbringing and his ability to speak multiple languages made him the obvious choice for Junior Minister with the sole responsibility of schmoozing and charming the who's who of political Europe. It also helped that his surname was already infamous around Europe. Everyone was curious about the playboy from the dark family who turned to the side of good to change the outcome of the war. The only person more sought after and famous than him was Harry the Dark Wizard Slayer.

Ever since his arrival at the Ministry, Draco Malfoy was the object of envy by the men and blind lust by the women. He would often be seen casually flirting with women in the corridors. There was even more traffic on the fifth floor than usual with women and some men from various departments in Ministry trying to catch a glimpse of the elusive blond. None of this bothered Ginny as she was used to being surrounded by famous people – having Harry Potter as your boyfriend , the smartest witch of the age as your sister-in-law and being a war hero in her own right. Truth be told, the thing Ginny had a problem with most was that Draco Malfoy seemed to be taking an interest in her.

And taking an interest he had. Whenever their caustic encounters left her irritated all day, he would anonymously leave her sweets or apology notes…until the next encounter. Granted, due to how often he was not in his office and was in Ginny's it was clear that he was the  _anonymous '_ gifter'. Sophie thought it was the cutest thing ever and couldn't understand why Ginny just didn't shag him and get it over with. It was clear there was tension; it was practically oozing out of the walls of whatever room they were in – usually the outer office.

They continued to have very volatile encounters but it was during one encounter about two weeks after her arrived at the Ministry, that Ginny realized that there was no real venom behind his words and that he was just teasing her. Ever since then, it had been commonplace to see them having very heated exchanges in the corridors that ended with them calling each other names while making plans to have lunch.

"Malfoy, why can't you ever figure out the correct way to properly send a memo? It's really not that difficult, just write the memo and say the damn spell!" Ginny was stomping around the fifth floor moving from department to department mumbling about stupid blond ferrets and their inability to send one bloody memo.

For his part, Draco greatly enjoyed bringing her documents and memos that he needed her to reply to in person. For him it was the small gratification he got from seeing her in those skirts and pumps she liked to wear to work. He and his Assistant Paul Ravensdale liked the view of her leaving his office, usually in a huff, because Draco was being difficult.

Their relationship fell into two categories - they had horrid, knock down drag out fights in the corridors about policy decisions and law then they would have extremely childish, flirty, teasing wars at lunch and after work.

On their lunch breaks they would usually eat together either at a posh restaurant of Draco's choosing or at the Ministry canteen when their days were extremely busy. It was on one such lunch break that Draco inadvertently found out Ginny's big secret – she was a 23 year old virgin.

"You can't be serious? I didn't realize they still made those!" Draco nearly shouted in the crowded restaurant at lunch time.

"I am, thank you very much. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't broadcast that fact," Ginny replied, in a most put out manner. People often thought that Ginny Weasley was more experienced than she actually was, but the fact was that she was a very conservative girl.

"How is that possible? I remember you having loads of boyfriends at Hogwarts, not to mention that you're in your twenties, plus you used to go out with Potter," Draco was practically in awe, staring at the redhead across the table, "Surely, you boffed him, you were practically in love with him."

"No, we did not  _boff_ as you so eloquently put it," Ginny practically sneered at him over her shepherd's pie. "If you must know, we never got around to it. He dumped me after Dumbledore's funeral and we were only together for a little while after the war ended and he came back from wherever he and his mates had run off to," Ginny said, with a note of sadness in her voice.

"How can that be, you were such a slapper in Hogwarts, all the Slytherins were convinced that you were going around to practice for when Potter finally noticed you."

"That was not the case. I might have had boyfriends but none of them ever got very far. I've never done more than snogging and some light groping, if you must know."

"Wow, that's sad. But anyway, that explains the tension between us, you must feel that. It also explains why you reject my advances." He was practically leering at her now, and undressing her with his eyes.

"No, Malfoy, that does not explain any tension between us. The tension between us is me restraining myself from wringing your scrawny little neck and the reason I reject your advances is because I have no interest in sleeping with you... ever!" Ginny practically slammed her fists on the table, shaking the salt and pepper shakers.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," was Draco's only reply before sipping his pumpkin juice.

Ginny let out a growl of frustration before getting up to leave. "I'm done here, my lunch break is over and you're pissing me off a little bit more than usual right now. By the way, you're paying for lunch," was all she said before walking out of the restaurant.

"See you later, Dotty."

oOo

It seemed that Ginny's revelation of her virgin status had spurred Draco on even more with his flirtations. Over the next couple of weeks his flirting with the other women in the Ministry seemed to move from casual to non-existent. Instead, he focused all of his energy into leaving Ginny Weasley as turned on and horny as ever. She tried to hide it from him but everyone including Draco knew, and she knew that he knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew, but that was part of the fun that he was having.

For her part, she started to passively encourage him. Her clothing choices and general attitude were receptive to his advances and her mild protest to his attention was only for show. Her skirts got shorter and more form fitting, her heels got higher and the sway of her hips became more pronounced, especially whenever she turned to leave his office. They still had arguments about Ministry matters but now those fights were littered with sexual innuendo.

"Malfoy, how could you think that would make a good legal argument for Mr. Silbury's release? He ate the evidence." They were standing in the corridor separating their two departments discussing one of her cases; Malfoy was acting as a consultant because the client had to be extradited from France.

"He was overcome, the gem was too delectable. It isn't uncommon for a person to be so enchanted with something that they feel the need to possess it completely with everything that have. I for one have been in the presence of things that I want so badly that I want to lick it." The look of pure lust in his eyes was not lost on Ginny, nor was the way he practically purred the word  _lick_.

"Be that as it may," Ginny said, after clearing the lump in her throat, "That is not an argument that will hold up in the Wizengamot against an international jewel thief. He ate the bloody diamond for Merlin's sake. Anyway, the French Government insists that he be prosecuted within the full extent of the law. It took a lot of doing for him to be extradited in the first place."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Draco had taken a significant step toward the redhead and was now deeply ensconced in her personal space, "After all, I am fairly _experienced_ in matters of international  _relations._ " Once again, the meaning behind his words were not lost on Ginny, and if by some miracle they were, the ghosting of his fingers up and down her arm would have been a clear indicator.

Clearing her throat once again, Ginny turned to leave with a hurried "I have work to do," before running off in the direction of her office. She practically ran past Sophie while blurting "I'll be in my office, I don't want to be disturbed," before collapsing in her chair to try and cool the magma that had somehow replaced all the blood coursing through her body. Malfoy was making it harder and harder to get any work done in this place.

It's not that she didn't find him attractive because she surely did; a girl would have to be off her rocker to not find him attractive. But somewhere in the back of her mind was the desire to have the first person she had sex with being the person she married. Malfoy seemed to be making it a game to try to change her mind and as much as she wanted to deny it, he was winning.

oOo

January came and went and before she realized it, Valentine's Day was upon her – the universally acknowledged day for lovers and she was single  _and_  sexually frustrated. All day she tried to avoid Malfoy, seeming to know that he would not be kind to her with his advances, especially not today. She had begged off their usual lunch date, by Ministry memo, with pleas of too much paper work for the Jewel Thief case and instead had Sophie bring her lunch to the office. It was almost three in the afternoon and she was beginning to think she had successfully avoided Draco when she heard someone enter her office.

"Sophie, I said I didn't want to be disturbed," Ginny snapped, without looking up from the file she was reading.

"I'm not Sophie," Draco stated flatly.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ginny's head snapped up in surprise.

"I'm here to give you your Valentine's Day gift," he said, simply.

"You could have just left it with Sophie, I'm rather busy today."

"I would but this is really a gift that needs to be delivered in person," he replied, walking around her desk to stand next to her.

He proceeded to pull her chair from under her desk and taking her hand brought her to a standing position.

"Malfoy, what are-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in a squeak because Malfoy had lifted her off her feet by using his strong hands on her bum and had put her to sit on the file of documents she was previously reading. Then he sat in the chair she had previously occupied, effectively sitting between her spread legs, all the while staring deeply into her eyes. Placing his hands tenderly on the outside of her thighs he deliberately pushed her skirt up towards her hips, his eyes never breaking contact with her own. When his hands reach her buttocks he gripped her hips and pulled her towards him to perch on the very edge of her desk. His hands found the waistband of her satin knickers and proceeded to pull them off, the emerald green, satin thong being revealed before he removed them and put them in his pocket, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Malfoy, this is really not appro-"

Once again she was interrupted, "You dressed for me. Lovely." The predatory gleam in his eyes was the last thing she saw before his head disappeared between her legs.

At first, there were protests on Ginny's part; all the while Draco continued his exploration. He buried his nose in the thatch of red curls and inhaled her scent deeply before he travelled lower. When his journey reached her clit he rubbed his nose against the little nub. This action elicited a faint moan from the redhead perched on the table but that wasn't enough for Draco. His tongue replaced his nose and he used the tip to rub against it drawing more prolonged moans from her lips.

His mouth continued to lick and suck at her moist folds and clit while his tongue frequently penetrated her tight opening. His hands were kneading her buttocks, causing Ginny to make the most interesting sounds, much to the delight of the man creating them. Ginny's chanting of Draco's given name was getting increasingly louder and she was practically laying spread eagle across her desk, her eyes shut in bliss and her hands gripping the soft hair on Draco's head when he thrust one long, graceful finger into her mound. At that intrusion, a squeak of surprise joined her moans of ecstasy and her breathing increased to near-hyperventilating levels. The addition of a second, thrusting finger into her dripping, eager crevice caused Ginny's grip on Draco's hair to tighten and her back to bow off her desk. Her hips were undulating to increase the friction against Draco's mouth, which was still continuing its assault on her nether regions.

Draco's oral assault continued for a few more minutes before his fingers felt the tell-tale contraction of Ginny's impending orgasm. Before long screams of  _Draco_ was being torn from her lips and orgasm was wracking her body. Draco's mouth and indeed half of his face was covered in Ginny's sweet and tangy cream – it was clear that Ginny squirts when she cums. After licking up the 'mess' he had made on Ginny's cunt, Draco adjusted his posture to sit upright and waited for Ginny to regain her composure.

When she finally sat up and locked eyes with the blond he made quite a show of licking his fingers clean, his eyes never leaving hers before he stood, fixed his tie and licked his lips. Then he patted his pocket where he had stashed her knickers. "You know where I'll be when you're ready to get these back. Be prepared to work for them." Once again his smirk was firmly in place when he made his way to the door. He never once attempted to fix his obviously ruffled hair. Ginny could only let out a heavy sigh and return to her previous position on her desk, her legs far too weak to support any movement. She had some idea of how she would win her knickers back but she suspected that she would lose more pairs before she ever got those back.

In the outer office, Sophie could only beam at the look of smug satisfaction on Draco's face. Paul owed her fifty galleons. Valentine's Day was turning into a good day. No doubt about it.


End file.
